


A Steamy Summer Night

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It's a nice night for an evening. Not really, it's Summer and you're restless.





	A Steamy Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings for Mr. steal your heart and key blade that this ended up happening. Is he out of character? Probably. Do I regret it? Not really. I appreciate any feedback. Enjoy.

It was hot. It was so hot that not even the sun disappearing over the horizon made the heat go away. It lingered even during the night, making your skin clammy and preventing you from a peaceful sleep. You sighed loudly through your nose, turning over in your bed as you stared at the ceiling. You watched the blades of the fan go around and around, hoping the repetition of movement would lull you to sleep. It didn't. It provided a little breeze but it wasn't enough to cool your heated skin.

You had kicked the blankets off your bed, feeling like you were suffocating with them on. You had thrown open your windows, hoping to get a nice cool breeze but there was no such luck. The wind barely even stirred. It was like the breeze was sapped of energy from the heat as well, making you feel miserable and hot. You wore the bare minimum to bed but you were considering not wearing anything at all. Your singlet rode up your stomach every time you moved and it provided a little relief from the heat. You had discarded your bottoms long ago and the only thing that remained was your underwear. It was tempting to just rip everything off in a desperate attempt to find relief. The only thing stopping you was the fear of someone seeing you naked. You had neighbours in the houses next to yours and in the morning there could be a chance you accidentally flash them when you got dressed again. It was an embarrassing thought and it made you keep at least some semblance of decency. 

You fumbled in the darkness for your phone, squinting when the screen flashed up. You quickly checked the time before the screen went dark again. You let it fall back to the floor, hitting your discarded blankets with a soft thud. It was already past midnight and sleep still eluded you. You were running out of options and if you didn't get sleep soon you felt like you may just go insane. There was always the option of going down to the beach. It was close by and the cold waters would be refreshing. Your nose crinkled in disgust. Even that sounded too much of a chore. 

You rolled over with a loud groan, burying your face in your pillow. After a moment you pulled it out and flipped it over. The other side was a little cooler than the one you had been lying on and it felt like heaven. You let your eyes slip close, focusing on trying to go to sleep once more. 

You weren't sure how much time passed but you could feel yourself slowly slipping away into dreamland. It was just out of reach and you were barely aware of your surroundings, feeling the cool air of the fan lick against your skin to try and coax you to sleep. It could have been your mind playing tricks on you, but you heard a faint noise coming from your window. It was light and barely audible but you could have sworn you heard something rattle your window. Perhaps the breeze had finally decided to show up. You didn't think much of it and with a soft grunt you buried your head further into the pillows. 

Blue eyes stared at you from across the room in the darkness. You barely stirred when they crossed the threshold, their footsteps light against the floorboards. They hadn't seen you in months and the first thing they see is you laying half naked, the moonlight dancing across your skin. It was like you were begging to be tasted. The bed slightly dipped as the figure loomed over you, crawling up your body on hands and knees. They settled over your hips, hands twitching in anticipation. He paused for a moment to trace his eyes over your features. You hadn't changed much over the last few months and it pleased him to see your angelic face had been untouched. His fingers lightly traced your jawline as he leaned down, taking a deep breath. A shiver wracked his spine as the scent of vanilla and strawberries tickled his nose. It was a smell he always associated with you and it delighted him to his core.

You started to stir in your slumber, feeling warm skin touch you. Instead of shying away from the touch you leaned into it. The warmth reminded you of someone and you hummed in content.

"Riku" you whispered.

Riku halted in his actions, his blue eyes widening a fraction. Did you know he was here? How? You hadn't even opened your eyes yet. A smile curved his lips when he realised you must have been dreaming of him. He felt touched, that even when you were asleep you were still thinking of him. His hands resumed their light touches across your skin, his hands travelling under your shirt to rest against your stomach. He leaned close to your ear, whispering your name sweetly to coax you to him. You groaned lightly and shifted underneath him, your eyes fluttering open. You gasped in surprise at the figure on top of you, almost recoiling from the shock.

"Riku?" you muttered in disbelief.

You reached up with shaking hands, fingertips brushing against his face. He leaned his face into the touch allowing you to brush his bangs out of his eyes. You peered up into an ocean of piercing blue eyes, his stare causing your stomach to do flips. His pupils were dilated and you could see the spark of warmth swimming in its depths. Were you dreaming this? You hadn't seen Riku in months and it was possible he was only a figment of your imagination. You had been so lonely without him and the only communication you got was a few scattered texts and late night calls. He never told you what he had been up to but you knew that for your own safety, it was better if you didn't. To have him here and now, it felt surreal. This couldn't be real, could it? If it wasn't then your mind was playing a cruel joke on you. His skin was warm under your palms and his hair tickled your knuckles. He smelled faintly of sea salt and it briefly reminded you of the ocean. 

"Riku" you breathed.

"I missed you" he spoke lowly. 

His voice was barely above a whisper but you could still hear the sincerity laced in his tone. You were always there for him and no matter where he went you were always there when he came back. It took him a while to notice but he was so young and stupid before. Now he was all grown up and he realised just how much he actually loved you. You had been patient and kind to him when he had been such a bratty teen and he was thankful that you never ran away from him. Now that he was a little more mature, he appreciated what you have done for him. Though Sora and Kairi were his dear friends, if something were to happen to you he feared he would truly lose himself to darkness. You were his heart, his guiding key and he would spend the rest of his life loving you.

You felt his fingers brushing against your ribcage, making you arch into his touch. He dragged your singlet up with his hands before ripping it off, the simple piece of cloth now in tatters. He chuckled at your sheepish expression, the heat rising to your cheeks. He grabbed your wrists before you could cover yourself, pinning them beside your head as he leaned over you.

"Did you miss me?" he rasped huskily. 

You squirmed underneath him, his sultry tone making your stomach clench. Of course you missed him. Every time he left your heart would ache. You had known him since childhood and whenever he would go off by himself you would miss him. You thought you would get used to it by now but you never did. You would always miss him. But it was a question you didn’t need to answer. He could tell by the way you reacted to his tender caress that you had sorely missed him.

He brushed his lips against yours, the action sending sparks through your system. You hadn't felt them in so long that you forgot how soft they felt against your own. The kiss was brief and he was quick to move on, his mouth occupying other areas of your body. You gasped as you felt him blow air over one your nipples, making it go hard from the action. You whimpered as his lips wrapped around the pink tip, sucking it into his warm mouth. Your eyes fluttered from the pleasurable tingle, the tip of his tongue swirling around the hard bud. He let go of your hands, a satisfied smirk twitching his lips when you kept them in place. One of his hands started to tease the other breast, pinching and rolling the stiff bud between deft fingers. You moaned beneath him, your hips bucking into his pelvis. You drew a breathy moan from Riku before he let go of your breast, switching to the other one to lavish it with attention.

Your chest was wet with saliva as he trailed his tongue lower down your body. He hooked your panties under his thumbs slowly dragging them down as you raised your hips to help. He threw them to the side, repositioning himself between your legs. He placed your legs over his strong shoulders, placing feather light kisses to your inner thighs. Your body felt like it was on fire from his touch, your breathing ragged as your chest rose and fell rapidly. Heat was gathering in the base of your stomach and every light touch and caress slowly burned away at you, your heated core aching to be touched. But it was the one place he avoided. He sucked a hickey into your thigh, causing you to moan as your hands suddenly found the back of his head. You carded your fingers through the silky locks, massaging the back of his scalp.

"Please, Riku" you whimpered.

You raised your hips, trying to get closer to his mouth. He placed a hand on your hip and pushed you back down to the mattress, his firm grip keeping you there. He smirked against your skin as you whined pathetically beneath him. His fingers lightly traced your lips, spreading your arousal over his skin and your own. He hummed and the sound made you shudder.

"I've barely even touched you and you're already wet" he teased. 

You couldn't offer a response, words becoming harder to form when his lips were so close to where you needed them. You ached for him and you needed your thirst for him to be quenched. If it wasn't, you were sure you would die. 

"Please" you whispered breathlessly, eyes pleading with him to continue. 

He stared up at you from between your legs and it had to be one of the most erotic sights. He maintained eye contact as he leaned forward and took a long, slow lick up your slit. You threw your head back with a lewd moan as he repeated the action, your toes curling from the wonderful sensation. He held your hips down; making sure you couldn't buck up into his face and disrupt his languid pace. You were forced to feel every slow drag of his tongue against your lips and it made the heat in your stomach coil. He placed kisses against you, his fingers slowly tracing and teasing your opening. They would dip in for a brief moment only to retreat and trace patterns just at the entrance. It was frustrating and you could do nothing to urge him to go faster. Not even when your nails dig into the back of his head. He barley flinched as he continued to torture you. 

"Riku."

The way his name rolled off your tongue sent a shiver down his spine. His eyes flicked up to your face, watching it contort in pleasure under his ministrations. How could he refuse you when you pleaded so desperately for him? You let out a loud keen when you felt his tongue flick your clit, lavishing the bundle of nerves with attention. He traced patterns into it, poking and prodding it with his tongue as you sang his praises. His fingers slowly pushed inside you, two of the digits easily slipping into your soaked entrance. You bit your bottom lip from the sudden pressure, your fingers curling in his silver locks. The vibrations you felt against you were heavenly and your head thrashed from side to side from the pleasure twisting inside you. Riku twisted his fingers inside you, rubbing your walls sensually as his tongue continued its work on your hot button. You squealed when you felt his fingers crook into you, brushing up against your sweet spot with each long stroke. The heat was taut in your gut, the coil tight and threatening to snap at any moment. Riku could feel your walls start to tighten around his fingers and he stopped your impending orgasm. He pulled his mouth away, his fingers slowing down to a sluggish pace. You whined, fingers tightening in his hair.

"Please Riku, I'm so close."

"I know" he chimed.

He knew which was why he didn’t want it to end just yet. He continued to finger you, keeping the pleasure lingering in your system as he leaned up to place a chaste kiss against your dry lips. His tongue flicked over your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, your moan being swallowed by his hungry lips. His tongue ravished your mouth, rubbing against your teeth and tongue as he got reacquainted with your taste. He pulled away and your grip in his hair loosened as you let go, your hands falling to your sides. Riku removed himself momentarily, giving your thigh a loving pat as he parted from your body. You watched him as he got undressed his movements quick and precise. It was obvious that he didn't want to keep you waiting any longer and the bed dipped as he joined you again.

He coaxed your legs around his slender hips, his hard warmth pressing against your wet mound. You arched your back into the touch, your hands flying to his torso to grip onto something. His lips attacked your neck, leaving behind red marks as he ground himself against you, creating friction between your bodies. Your hands explored his chest, nails lightly raking down taut muscle that clenched under your touch. You felt Riku moan against your neck, his lips attaching to your earlobe and lightly sucking. 

You inhaled sharply as you felt the crown of his head sink into you, slowly stretching you open. You writhed beneath him, trying to get him in faster but he took his time spreading you. He thrust into you smoothly and you moaned with wanton. You eagerly met his pace, rolling your hips as he rocked into your body. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck, bringing him down for more heated kisses. You panted and moaned into each other's mouths, Riku picking up the pace as the hunger gnawed at his gut like a caged animal. You looked so beautiful moaning and writhing beneath him, moving along in perfect time to his rhythm. You were always a comfortable fit for him and he shivered as he came closer to the edge. You weren't far off from the brink either, the coil in your gut threatening to snap, a wave of euphoria almost ensnaring you. Riku grabbed your hips, angling his thrusts as he brought you down harder on his cock. You squealed with delight, your heels digging into his back as you urged him to continue.

"Oh yes, please Riku" you gasp.

His teeth were at your neck as the speed of his thrusts became almost inhumane, his cock driving deep into your dripping pussy with force. You didn't last long with such a rough pace as your hips stuttered, the coil snapping and drowning you in pure bliss.

You screamed in rapture your body convulsing as pleasure flooded your system, filling your veins with fire. Riku groaned at the erotic sight of you, his hips smacking into you as he chased after his own release. Your body was weak but you kept your legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close as you urged him towards his climax. Your walls clenching around him sporadically accompanied by your voice was enough to have him tipping over the edge. He muffled the guttural groan that escaped him into your chest, his body shuddering as he came inside you. You could feel the rush of warm fluids and it made you shudder as he pumped his hips, making sure you got every last drop.

You welcomed his weight against you as he collapsed on top of you. You were both a sweaty pile of limbs but you were very satisfied. Riku pressed his forehead against you, the affectionate gesture making you smile.

“I love you” you whispered.

Riku smiled at you, kissing you cheek gently. “I love you too.”

Riku placed his head on your chest and closed his eyes as he heard your erratic heartbeat next to his ear, the sound soothing him as he held onto you. He could only dream of nights like this and he was so glad his journey had led him back to you. Back home, where he belonged.

You let out a loud yawn, your body completely spent from your activities. Your skin was still warm and covered in a thin sheen of sweat but you didn’t feel restless anymore. You knew the sheets were soaked with sweat and stains of your love making but neither of you could be bothered to get up and do anything about it right now.

Riku rolled you over, laying you down on your side. You sighed in relief as you moved to a cooler part of the bed. His lips brushed against your forehead before he tucked it under his chin.

"Sleep" he said.

You wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling yourself closer to him despite the lingering heat.

"Will you be here in the morning?" you asked sleepily.

Riku smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily" he chuckled.

Satisfied with his answer you drifted off into a peaceful sleep, holding onto Riku to make sure he wouldn't escape even in your dreams.  


End file.
